


dream sweet

by sovereignelk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Blood, Gods, Internal Conflict, Ocean, Other, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovereignelk/pseuds/sovereignelk
Summary: blood for the blood god.;;vent fic.
Kudos: 28





	dream sweet

**THE ANGRY SKY CHURNED,** charcoal black clouds spitting rain that lashed violently at the beach. the water swelled with dangerously high waves, great walls of water taller than the man they faced curling and crashing against the shore. the water looked black, endless, a depth unexplored home to the most horrific of creatures. 

the sand felt uncharacteristically sharp on that particular day, his bare feet sinking into what felt like a bed of rocks. the world was cold, the kind of cold that comes with crushing isolation and pure emptiness. the king's cape hanging from his broad shoulders felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, heavy with blood caked to the inner fibers and the souls of those he killed clinging onto him -- the byproduct of his sins. it was only his consequence. the crown askew on his bed of unruly pink hair felt . . . painful. the solid gold sliced into his flesh, the weight of it unbearable. 

he didn't feel like a king, not anymore. but did he ever? that was a question he wrestled with more often than he would like to admit; he wasn't supposed to have doubts or worries, he was a god. respect was handed to him on a silver platter, so he had nothing to complain about . . . right?

_wrong._

if only they knew. if only they knew his motives, his story -- but no one ever bothers with gods' backstories. all that matters is the fate a mortal will meet when they see the face of a god: will they be merciless? barbaric? ruthless? bloodthirsty? and, most importantly, _are they the blood god_? 

_blood god._

the title left a foul taste in his mouth, one that lingered on his lips, as bitter and metallic as the blood anyone he had ever crossed paths with had spilled for him. it made his heart sink, guilt rising in his chest and crashing against his ribcage like the waves to the shore. but he wasn't supposed to feel guilty -- this was what he fought for, what he almost died for. this was what he trained countless hours for. this is what he killed for.

_but why did it hurt so bad?_

he loved divinity until he had duties to fulfill -- murders to commit, horrific atrocities against men, all to appease the underworld. they wanted sacrifices, sacrifices they shall get. it was only him that could properly thin out the rapidly growing population of massive cities and rampant empires without karma looming over his shoulder. he was the only one who could kill without a motive, without guilt plaguing his soul. 

_but did he even have a soul?_

yes, he's pretty sure he did, but he had a new one. his soul had been baptized in the blood of kings and christened in a bath of dark flames, the proper rebirth of the blood god. the spirit of himself that once lived peacefully in his quaint hometown now ran rampant in the streets of lavish empires, leaving a trail of soot and tears as he made those powerful kneel at his feet seconds before he slit their throat and bludgeoned their skulls. when he saw his reflection in puddles of gasoline spilled in burning towns, he didn't see himself: he didn't see dave, the young farmer tending his beautiful orchard, lips always upturned in a friendly smile that complimented an expressive, softspoken voice. he saw technoblade, a ruthless god plunging a double-edged sword into a shopkeepers chest, dark red eyes staring down whoever dared oppose him, monotonous voice reciting war tactics as if they were a prayer. 

he couldn't tell if he was proud of how far he's come, or he hated his progression. 

technoblade inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the salty air one final time before it was plagued by the metallic smell of blood. he turned, slowly, carefully, trying his best to stall time. he wrapped a boney hand around the cold grip of his sword, the tassels being battered by the harsh rain. he dug his heel into the sand, pulling the metal sword from the slick ground. he dragged his tongue across his teeth, preparing himself both mentally and physically.

"'o, almighty blood god, hath mercy on thee,'" he whispered, reciting the prayers he had heard hundreds of times. he loved when they pleaded for their lives, it made him feel so much more powerful. it was almost pitiful how they believed a sentence would save their invaluable lives. killing the beggars was just like squishing a bug.

a wave crashed against the shore. technoblade looked up at the dark sky, letting his eyes flutter closed as he felt the rain drip onto his face, rolling down his porcelain skin. he wanted to enjoy the coolness before he was chest-deep in flames, blood so fresh it was still warm when it splattered against him.

thunder clapped overhead, a cry of pure rage that could only be matched by that of the blood god himself. he drew in a deep breath, letting his charred soul pour out every single last one of the emotions he had been concealing. he raised the tip of his black blade to the sky, the metal cracked to show pulsating purple veins through it. the waves swelled higher than before, kings adorning white crowns reaching up to the heavens in desperation before gravity pulled them back down to their dark prison. 

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" 

it echoed across the shore, drowning out even the sound of the wind and the rain. 

_blood for the blood god._

**Author's Note:**

> just a vent fic


End file.
